The present invention relates to a retractable roller or wheel assembly wherein an upper notched portion and a lower notched portion defined by the pivotal roller support can be selectively engaged by a stop member so as to permit the roller to be withdrawn and thus hidden in the roller housing when desired or to be pivotably moved out of its hidden relationship with the housing and locked into an operable position. Using the roller assembly of the present invention is very simple. The stop member, if outwardly moved, is separable from an engaging relationship with the upper notch and thus, the roller can be pressed into the roller housing until the lower notch is in alignment with the stop member. Thus, upon release of the stop member, engagement with the lower notch will be effected so as to retain the roller in its withdrawn and hidden position within the roller housing. If the stop member is outwardly moved once again (e.g. so as to disengage the stop member and the lower notch), the roller will be pivotably biased out of the roller housing due to a biasing spring force so as to be extended into an operable rolling position.
The conventional rollers which are installed on the bottom of suitcases are normally fixed and thus are not pivotably movable. Manually carrying an empty middle-size suitcase can be inconvenient and ungraceful due to the conventional exposed rollers. Moreover, exposed rollers may waste packing space thereby resulting in a loose arrangement of packed articles. This, of course, presents problems for both manufacturers and consumers. Furthermore, it is difficult for consumers to make a choice between middle- and small-size suitcases of the type either equipped with rollers or not.
This invention is designed to eliminate the above drawbacks of conventional roller assemblies and is characterized by permitting the rollers to be pivotably and lockably movable from the inside to the outside of the roller housing as desired by the user. Thus, valuable packing space is saved utilizing the assembly of the present invention.
The main object of the present invention therefor is to provide an easily- and conveniently-operable roller assembly for suitcases by actuating the stop member one can press the roller into its housing or permit it to spring out therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure whereby the roller can be releasably lockable utillizing the stop member so as to lock the upper and lower notches, respectively, into operable and hidden positions. According to the present invention therefor the parts and locking action thereof are very simple.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a roller assembly which saves packing space and is easy to use. If mounted on the middle- and small-size suitcases, this invention can be pressed into or out of the roller housing as required by the user so that these suitcases can also be used as travel cases. In the situation wherein the user desires to pack the suitcase for shipment, merely pressing the roller into its roller housing will save the packing space thereby greatly facilitating the packing chore.
This invention is particularly characterized by simple structures, sturdiness and durability, easy operation, inexpensive cost and ease of installing the roller assembly onto or removing same from the suitcase. Therefore, this invention is really creative and wonderful.